She was to young
by Legend2
Summary: A wastelander happens across a recording in an old abandoned shack and what he hears brings tears to his eyes. wastelanders thoughts in a later chapter


If anyone is listening to this it's either me or some merc from the wastes happened across my little home in the middle of nowhere in the wastes. You won't find much here, this was just a shack I used whenever I wanted to be alone. I hate to see people get hurt so there's a bed, some mirelurk cakes in the locker and some water on the shelf. It's not purified but beggars can't be chosers.

You must be wondering why I made this recording. Well to be honest I did it for myself and maybe…maybe that someone out there would listen to this recording. It's been a week since my…dad died. When that happened I took care of the things needed done for the Brotherhood. Tomorrow we go to assault the Jefferson Memorial and get back my fathers project. My imprisonment by the Enclave wasn't what I expected. I had been stripped naked and placed into a forcefield. I…I honestly thought they were going to hurt me in some way but I never thought I would be so thankful to have President Eden stop Autumn from putting a cap in my leg. I showed the FEV virus to Elder Lyons who is having his scribes look into it. I think it was terrible what Eden had in mind. Not all mutants are evil, I have a few Ghoul friends in Underworld so it was out of the question.

I'm sorry, I'm getting away from myself on this. I don't talk much but when I do I can't seem to stop. I stopped crying about thirty minutes ago so I'm just looking for an outlet. Whoever you are, unless its me, just please listen. I've…tried talking to other people but the only one that listens is Dogmeat and well…hes a dog I don't think he understands me. He knows when I'm sad…just not enough to really talk to me.

Before I head out to what might be my last calling I just want to say to you that…I'm scared. Terrified really. I don't let others know but deep down I just want to run into a hole and cry. That's why I'm out here in this abandoned shack. When daddy was alive he knew what had to be done and I followed him. When he was gone it was like I was left in a dark room with no way out. I followed my gut and kept going but really…I felt like screaming. I watched him die…I may be following him later.

I…I don't want to die (sobbing). I…I just barely started living (sobbing). I know I shouldn't get up…upset and that things ar…aren't written in stone but something in the ba…back of my mind tells me I m…may never come back (long crying spell). I…I'm to y…young for this! W…what if I …w…wanted to ha…have chi…children?! I…I'm still a healthy 19 year old woman…it…it's not fair!!!

(long pause as she continues to cry in the background, then seems to gather her senses)

Aghh…I'm sorry you had to listen to all that. I know…I'm a coward because of that but you know what I mean I think. I wanted…a future. I may not have that anymore(sobbing). They don't call me a coward in the wastes. Three Dog called me, "last best hope for humanity." If…only he really knew deep down I just wanted to run away. Guess it's in my blood that I don't give up. Thanks dad.

To who ever is listening to this my name is Anya. I'm…hoping I lived well. I guess you could call this a makeshift will and testament if I…I really am going to die. If you are a raider you won't get far with this. All my equipment is safely tucked away in Megaton. Merc though I know you could use it to survive. There's a full set of T-51b power armor in the locker near the workbench at my home in Megaton. Sell it or use it I hope it protects you. There's also a crate near the back with about five hundred clips of microinfusion cells. Should help if you've ever come across a plasma or laser rifle. On the top floor is a desk with a BB gun and ammo. Not sure you would use that so please leave that alone…it has…sentimental value. The shelf next to the desk though has enough ammunition to kick-start a war. Take this recording to Lucas Simms and let him listen to it. He'll be the first to know if…I'm alive or dead. If I am gone…make sure he lets you into my home. Wadsworth shouldn't give you any problems.

Finally if you ever see anyone from Vault 101 tell them that I hope they go far. If you see a girl named a Amata tell her for me that(sobbing)…I love you and that I hope you stay safe. There's a stash of about 350 caps in a suitcase near the entrance that only she can find. It should give her a good start when she finally leaves the Vault. It ain't much but it's a lot more than I started with.

And to whoever you are know that no matter what you do with your life that I helped it in some way. Whether you are a mercenary, wasteland survivor or just some random wanderer trying to stay alive that even though I'm like this great wasteland hero I'm still a terrified little girl who just wanted someone to listen to me. If…you find my dog Dogmeat please don't hurt him. Just give him a yao gui snack and take care of him. He's…friendly as long as you don't hurt him.

I'm…so scared (sobbing). Please…whoever you are…d (sobbing) don't forget me.

(end of recording)


End file.
